SHADOW
by thekimve
Summary: Wonwoo adalah bayangan Mingyu. Semakin Mingyu mengejarnya maka Wonwoo akan semakin sulit ia raih. Hanya udara kosong yang terlewat dipermukaan kulitnya. KIM MINGYU, JEON WONWOO, MEANIE, WONGYU. RnR Please Joseyo. Arigatou.


Shadow

.

.

Cast : Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo

Other Cast : Wen JunHui, MingHao

Warning : Jangan baper. Saya hanya pinjam nama saja. Sekaligus pinjam wajah mereka untuk imajinasi.

.

.

A I 1

.

.

Terkadang kesedihan bisa menenggelamkan berbagai rasa.

Ketika hari yang bersinar seakan meredup oleh gumpalan awan hitam.

Kim Mingyu, lelaki jangkung berparas tampan itu tak pernah terlihat tersenyum disaat ia merasa sendirian.

Ia berdiri menatap keluar jendela kamarnya dengan pemandangan laut luas terbentang disetiap sudut matanya.

Mingyu sama seperti kita. Berangkat bekerja, bergaul dan melakukan apa yang semua orang kerjakan sebagai pria dewasa dan mapan.

Ia tertawa. Sangat keras bahkan terlihat bahagia diantara teman-temannya.

"Ku dengar Jun Hyung tergila-gila denganmu Hao?". Pancing Mingyu di suatu siang, dijam makan siangnya.

Minghao nama lelaki bertindik dihadapannya. Terlihat ia menurunkan gelas yang akan ia minum. Merespon pertanyaan yang tak seperti pertanyaan dari Mingyu.

"Jangan berusaha meledekku. Bahkan aku tak tau Jun yang mana". Minghao meneguk air putihnya yang tadi sempat tertunda.

Mingyu tertawa melihat reaksi kesal Minghao. Teman satu divisinya memang sangat lucu jika digoda. Minghao akan cepat kesal jika di goda Mingyu. Terlebih soal Jun. Siapa yang tak mengenal Jun Manager bagian pemasaran di tempat mereka bekerja. Jun yang mereka kenal adalah Jun sang manager yang berwajah sangat mesum seakan ingin segera menerjang Minghao saat mereka tak sengaja berpapasan di lobi kantor.

"Bagaimana dengan kekasihmu? Aku tak pernah mendengarmu bercerita tentang sosok kekasihmu". Minghao selalu menanyakan itu, minimal dua kali sehari. Tepat setelah Mingyu menggodanya soal Jun.

Mingyu terdiam, masih dengan tawanya namun itu hanyalah semacam topeng. Topeng saat Mingyu tak ingin menjawabnya. Namun ia harus menjawab minimal sekali dari pertanyaan Minghao.

"Kekasihku? Ada.. selalu bersamaku". Mingyu melanjutkan memakan menu makan siangnya.

Minghao tentu saja tak pernah puas oleh jawaban ambigu seperti itu. Dan sederet pertanyaan lain akan menyusul dari jawaban Mingyu.

Berkelit. Menjadi sesuatu yang selalu Mingyu lakukan. Ia pandai menjawab apapun yang orang tanyakan soal kehidupannya. Kau tak akan mendapat jawaban memuaskan. Jika tidak dijawab seadanya pasti akan dijawab dengan pertanyaan.

Mingyu tak ingin orang dunia luar memasuki dunia dirinya sendiri.

Orang tak berhak tahu apa yang ia rasakan. Ia tak butuh orang lain memasuki dunia kesendiriannya.

Namun hanya ada satu yang ia inginkan. Ia ingin Jeon Wonwoo.

Mingyu melihatnya setiap detik. Setiap matanya berkedip akan ada Wonwoo disana.

"Mingyu ini untukmu". Wonwoo yang suka memberi kejutan.

"Mingyu cepat bangun, kau akan tidur sampai matahari setinggi apa?". Wonwoo adalah alarmnya.

"Mingyu selamat makan... hari ini adalah menu spesial". Wonwoo adalah kokinya.

"Tenang saja, Tuhan mencintaimu. Tuhan selalu membantu manusia yang ia ciptakan". Wonwoo adalah penyemangatnya.

"Aku mencintaimu Jeon Wonwoo". Ucap Mingyu di suatu senja yang indah. Ditemani deburan ombak dan sepasang cincin perak berkilau tertimpa sinar matahari senja.

Sosok itu masih sama. Masih bisa Mingyu lihat dihadapannya setiap senja.

Masih bisa Mingyu rasakan setiap terpaan angin kosong saat sosok itu ingin menyentuhnya.

Mingyu terduduk disudut ruangan dengan tangan menggenggam udara kosong.

Udara yang pernah ia hirup bersama Wonwoo.

Sinar langit senja yang indah menerpa wajah sosok itu.

Sosok indah seorang Jeon Wonwoo yang selalu Mingyu dambakan.

Wonwoo namja terindah dimata Mingyu. Wonwoo yang ia sukai sejak Mingyu sekolah dasar. Wonwoo yang ia jaga selalu. Wonwoo yang ia prioritaskan diatas apapun.

Tapi saat semua menghilang, sekeras apapun kau meminta dan memohon. Hal itu tak akan pernah kembali.

Semuanya musnah dan hanya tertinggal Mingyu.

Mingyu yang selalu membagi hal apapun menjadi dua bagian. Untuknya dan untuk Wonwoo. Namun saat ini semua hanya milik Mingyu seorang. Tak lagi sama.

Mingyu disaat senja berubah menjadi penyendiri. Mengubur kepribadian cerianya disaat senja telah tiba.

Pikirannya akan melayang kearah Wonwoo yang penuh kenangan. Satu persatu ia keluarkan didalam pikirannya.

Sengaja membuat dirinya semakin tenggelam dalam keterpurukan kehilangan hal yang menjadi hidupnya.

Mingyu lelah. Semakin ia menginginkannya maka akan sulit untuk meraihnya.

Wonwoo berada di garis yang berbeda dengannya.

Dunia yang tak sama yang selalu dikejar oleh Mingyu.

"Mingyu...". Suara berat Wonwoo yang sangat Mingyu gilai.

Suara itu terdengar saat Mingyu terbaring lelah di lantai rumah sunyinya.

Deburan ombak di pantai belakang rumahnya menjadi lagu diantara panggilan itu.

Mingyu terbangun. Menatap sekitar. Tak menemukan apapun. Tak ada siapapun. Dirumah itu hanya ada dirinya dan sinar senja yang menerobos masuk di sela-sela jendela yang tak ditutup sempurna.

Mingyu terduduk dan sekali lagi ia mencari-cari sesuatu. Ia berdiri dan berjalan menyusuri setiap lantai di rumah megahnya.

Langkahnya terhenti di depan sebuah cermin besar diruang tengah. Didalam cermin itu dapat ia lihat betapa seseorang yang ia rindukan telah datang.

"Wonwoo...". Gumam Mingyu.

Wonwoo tersenyum dan memejamkan matanya.

Wajah itu sangat Mingyu rindukan.

Mingyu berjalan mendekati cermin itu. Membuang apapun benda yang menghalanginya untuk semakin menempel di cermin itu.

Wajahnya semakin mendekat pada bayangan Wonwoo. Saat Mingyu merasa posisi bibir mereka pas, ia lantas menempelkan bibir pucatnya di permukaan cermin datar dan dingin itu. Merasakan kehangatan dan manis bibir Wonwoo.

Bibir yang selalu ia sesap seakan itu menjadi candunya. Bibir kenyal dan lembut milik Wonwoo yang selalu menjadi hidangannya setiap hari.

Tak ada yang bisa ia sesap saat ini. Cermin itu terlalu datar untuk ditumbuk dengan bibir kering Mingyu.

"Mingyu...". Panggil Wonwoo.

Mingyu menoleh. Dan mendapati Wonwoo terduduk di tepi jendela.

Wajah manis Wonwoo terlihat sangat indah diterpa sinar matahari senja. Sesuatu yang menjadi pemandangan bagi Mingyu.

Wonwoo menyandarkan punggung kurusnya ditepi jendela. Ia menikmati setiap semilir angin laut yang melewati ruangan itu.

Mingyu berdiri terdiam ditempatnya.

Menatap kembali cermin dibelakangnya dan ia melihat hanya dirinya yang muncul disana.

Bayangan dirinya yang menyedihkan.

Bayangan akan tubuhnya yang lusuh dan berantakan. Mingyu melihat apa yang ada didirinya adalah sosok yang berbeda dengan saat ia didunia luar. Mingyu tersenyum. Ia menyukai tubuhnya yang berantakan.

"Aku mencintaimu". Ucap Wonwoo lirih.

Mingyu bisa merasakan suara itu masuk dengan lembut ditelinga kanannya.

Wonwoo disana. Mengucap kata cinta untuk kesekian ribu kalinya dalam hidup Mingyu.

Mingyu selalu menyukai dua kata itu.

Menjadi kekuatan untuknya menjalani hidup.

Saat segalanya tak ia temukan lagi. Maka Mingyu akan membiarkan dirinya dipermainkan imajinasi. Wonwoo berlari.

Berlari seakan menggodanya untuk dikejar.

Wonwoo selalu ingin dikejar. Mingyu berlari untuk menggapainya.

"Tangkap aku...". Ucap Wonwoo ceria. Pakaian serba putihnya terlihat semakin bersinar dibawah sinar langit senja.

Wonwoo berlari keluar dihalaman belakang rumah Mingyu. Semakin keluar dan melewati kolam renang luas kediaman Mingyu.

Wonwoo disana. Ditepi kolam seperti dulu dan bermain air dengan ceria. Wonwoo menyukai kolam itu.

"Kau bilang, kau akan selalu bersamaku kan? Aku menjemputmu. Jadi tangkap aku". Wonwoo tersenyum sangat cantik di ujung kolam. Mingyu berjalan mendekat ditepi kolam. Menatap sosok itu dari kejauhan.

Mingyu merindukan kekasihnya. Kekasihnya yang pergi jauh. Tuhan menyukai orang baik. Tuhan akan memanggil orang baik untuk menemaninya. Mingyu merasa Tuhan sangat tak adil dengannya.

"Tuhanpun tak boleh memilikimu...". Tegas Mingyu.

Mingyu menjadi egois. Apapun yang berhubungan dengan Wonwoo ingin ia dapatkan. Saat ini pun ia ingin Wonwoo. Mingyu terlalu lelah untuk mengejar bayangan Wonwoo. Mingyu memutuskan satu hal di senja itu. Keputusannya untuk berlari ke arah Wonwoo. Mingyu berfikir inilah saatnya ia menemani Wonwoo disana.

Yang Mingyu rasakan hanyalah dingin. Air itu dingin. Udara dingin mulai merasuki dunia dikala sinar mentari mulai turun dan tenggelam.

Wonwoo menggapainya.

Mingyu semakin membuat dirinya tenggelam dan tenggelam. Wonwoo membuatnya semakin tenggelam jauh didasar bumi.

Semakin jauh dan hilang. Diikuti oleh senja yang menghilang berganti oleh petang.

.

.

.

.

Minghao dan Jun hanya berdiri didepan batu nisan bertuliskan nama "Kim Mingyu".

Mereka tak ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Namun mereka pada akhirnya mengerti apa yang Mingyu rasakan.

"Aku tak mengenalnya". Ucapan sedih keluar dari mulut Minghao.

"Dia teman yang kukenal pertama kali saat aku sampai di Korea". Lanjut Minghao. Matanya masih menatap tak percaya gundukan tanah penuh buket bunga itu.

"Aku tak tahu jika ia memiliki kesedihan yang dalam karena kehilangan kekasihnya. Lima tahun ia pendam sendirian". Minghao merasakan air matanya turun perlahan di pipinya.

Jun mendekat ke arah Minghao. Menepuk pelan pundak Minhao yang sedikit bergetar.

Mata Jun beralih kearah batu nisan disamping Mingyu. Nama "Jeon Wonwoo" terukir disana.

"Takdir tak pernah manusia tahu. Tapi manusia bisa membuat takdir yang berbeda dari Tuhan kehendaki". Ucap Jun lirih.

"Ku pikir ia bercanda soal kekasihnya. Ku pikir ia pria arogan yang malas untuk mengenal cinta. Tapi ternyata... seperti ini". Minghao menyesali setiap kenangan saat berteman dengan Mingyu. Ia seolah hanya di suguhi oleh topeng drama seorang Kim Mingyu.

Minghao meletakkan buket bunga yang ia pegang di depan makan Mingyu.

Badannya berbalik dan tangannya menggenggam tangan Jun lantas menariknya pelan meninggalkan tanah pemakaman diatas bukit itu.

Langit senja telah menyiratkan nuansa hangatnya saat itu.

Mingyu menyukai langit senja. Karena senja adalah cintanya untuk Wonwoo.

Tanpa Minghao dan Jun ketahui. Dua sosok berbaju putih berdiri ditepi bukit itu. Berdiri saling bergandengan tangan menatap pergerakan matahari yang mulai menurun dan akan pergi tertidur.

Wonwoo meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Mingyu. Merasakan hangat tubuh kekasih yang ia cintai.

Mingyu menoleh. Tersenyum bahagia ke arah kekasihnya.

"Saranghae Kim Wonwoo".

Bayangan keduanya memudar. Hilang menjadi sinar kunang-kunang.

Bahagianya mereka tak untuk didunia ini. Bahagia mereka hanyalah mereka yang tahu. Karena cintanya tak untuk di perlihatkan kepada dunia luar.

...

End

note :

Trailer Mingyu bikin saya terinspirasi membuat FF ini. mari kita sambut Comeback seventeen dengan hati yang nyaman dan bahagia.

Good Night

12052017


End file.
